Tú estás asombrosa
by DiamondDaze
Summary: Her heart went out to him, for the first time in months, and she allowed herself to feel what she felt only a year ago complete and utter concern for this man. HouseCameron. Oneshot.


**title:** Tú estás asombrosa

**author:** DiamondDaze

**rating:** M for sexual themes and swearing.

**pairing:** House/Cameron

**notes:** Um, this is set, sort of randomly after Top Secret, but before Human Error. I seem to like writing fic that just completely denies the existence of the end of season 3. Anyway.

"Dr Foreman, just why exactly is it unlikely that our patient has Kawasaki's? Please enlighten Dr Chase for me, I'm too tired."

"Because he's 61 years old. Why the hell are you so tired? You couldn't make your own coffee, write the symptoms on the board or anything," Foreman snapped, his voice filled with irritation at his boss' antics.

"I got an extra hard fuck from Bambi last night. What can I say? It's hard work keeping up with a girl half your age," House shot back with an obnoxious wink.

Cameron rolled her eyes, tapping her pen against the case file, as she tried to recall a disease that could fit the latest bizarre symptoms.

"Anyway. Read the file before you jump in next time, Chase. And Cameron, remember to jump in once you _have_ read the file," House continued, raising his eyebrows at Cameron.

She fixed her gaze firmly on his, "He's a farmer, right? My guess is bacterial, or ticks or something. And I think we need a patient history before we can do this."

She wasn't going to take his crap today, she already had the beginnings of a headache and she didn't need him making it worse.

He frowned a little, but replied normally, "Well since Dr Cameron is so keen, she can do the history. As for my other two minions - occupy yourselves somehow... one of you get me a Rueben and the other take my clinic hours."

He limped off to his office and flicked the blinds closed almost violently, not caring if Foreman or Chase had obeyed him or not.

House sunk into his yellow recliner, carefully lifting his leg onto the footrest. He truly was tired. But unfortunately not from any rough sex he… didn't actually have the night before. His leg was hurting intolerably, and it was all he could do to drag himself to work that morning.

His Vicodin barely did anything except take the bite from the pain, leaving an excruciating but slightly muted gnawing sensation in his right thigh. And as a result of that, he'd barely slept at all through the night.

Not nearly as glamorous as the story he'd fed his minions, but no one ever called him on most of his quips anyway. That was his last thought before he drifted off to a restless sleep.

An hour or so later, Cameron strode into House's office, a meticulously detailed patient history in her hands - only to find him fast asleep.

She raised an eyebrow and moved to shake him awake, but stopped mid way when she saw his brow crease into a frown and his right hand, move a little shakily to his right thigh, as he subconsciously kneaded it to relieve some of the pain he must be feeling there.

Her heart went out to him, for the first time in months, and she allowed herself to feel what she felt only a year ago - complete and utter concern for this man.

She'd blocked it off in the last twelve months, first of all because she was convinced he would only come to return her feelings if she were to be a bit less emotional in front of him. But gradually, she found it easier and easier to slip into the colder, harder façade she's been hiding under for the past year. And to pretend that she was over him.

God, she wanted to help him. She wanted to ease his pain. Not fix him. Just… help him to be happy again.

Almost as if her body was doing so of it's own accord, rebelling against her brain's instructions, she found herself taking the last few steps and kneeling beside his recliner.

Again, as if on their own, her hands moved to his thigh and began to massage the uneven area tenderly through his jeans.

She knew he would wake up the second she touched him, and wasn't surprised to see his eyes flutter open softly. He watched her through half open lids as she lifted his right hand out of the way and laid it on the armrest, continuing to rub his thigh carefully.

His eyes closed again, and he leaned his head back a bit. She carried on with her ministrations, astounded that he wasn't mocking her or pushing her away. Maybe he really was desperate for any way to relieve his pain. Why else had he pulled that stunt a few weeks ago, faking cancer?

Time passed, possibly only minutes, maybe even hours. Cameron had no idea.

When she finished off, she sat back on the balls of her feet and watched him curiously.

His eyes opened, and he fixed his bright blue orbs on her, before he whispered words she couldn't understand, "Tú estás asombrosa."

A small frown creased her forehead and she tilted her head questioningly at him. He just smiled a tiny secretive smile and then murmured a quiet thank you, closing his eyes again.

Completely forgetting the patient history until she was back in the conference room, she scrawled the mysterious words onto a random piece of paper at her desk and slipped it into her pocket.

A week later, she found it in a Spanish-English phrase book in Borders and stared at the translation for two minutes straight, grinning madly, the beginnings of tears filling her eyes until she couldn't see the words anymore.

**NB:** _Tú estás asombrosa - _You are amazing.

Hat tip Julia and housefan87 for the helping me straighten out the Spanish.


End file.
